LeanBox Overdrive
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: There's a new candidate in town! His name is Vertigo, and as you can tell, he is Vert's brother. This story will have three arcs revolving around Vertigo and the Candidates: Fighter; Space; Racer. Pay close attention to what Arc I'll be referring at on the start of the story. OC x Harem
1. Intro

_I've been noticing a lot of stories telling about LeanBox's Candidate being a man._

 _I like it! Actually, that's a great idea to use!_

 _Of course, I'm not the first one to make this kind of story, kudos to the pioneer. But everyone keeps making This god's HDD form be a little... Err... How can I put this?_

 _TOTAL PERVERT._

 _Anyway:_

 ** _VERTIGO / GREEN BROTHER  
_** _My Green Brother, which I gave the name "Vertigo", will be almost the same as the other Green Brothers that were created. His HDD form is NOT a pervert, actually, it almost doesn't suffer personality change, like the rest of the candidates. He has two sets of clothes, one for winter (Or in this case, LoWee), which is composed by a silver and green hoodie with long pants, he also uses black gloves that cover his fingers, he also wears headphones on his neck when he's not listening to music; and one for summer (Or the rest of the nations), which is composed by a green and white T-shirt and a collar with LeanBox's logo, along with short jeans, finger-less black gloves and black and green sneakers. He does like to be around girls, since he is always around his sister and Chika. The only difference is that when he plays games, he plays games from EVERY console, and that has granted him friendship with almost every CPU and Candidate that exists, and that friendship has been able to raise the shares in everyone's favor. He is a fan of every game and is even a gamer himself, like his sister, although he doesn't stay on the games for FAR TOO LONG, like his sister or Neptune, instead, he gets to have fun with somethings he created from LeanBox and PlaNeptune's technology, along with LaStation's industry and LoWee's magic. He uses two Tonfas on his hands to fight with his normal form and when in HDD he uses Chain Blades. BTW, his HDD form is shirtless, with what looks like a very big Green Scar on his chest, and he also uses white pants, along with his Green Hair. (Essentially, he is a LeanBox Kratos, just not with Kratos' personality)._

 _OK! Let's start this slice of life/action FanFiction!_

 ** _Additional Information: The method of transforming for this story will be different, instead of being transformed in a pillar of light, they have a wrist watch for transforming, something like in the story "Hyperdimension Neptunia: Game START", kudos to the author of that!_**

 ** _BTW, theme song is "Hard Beat X Break Beat" by Nao_**

 ** _One more thing: Neptune will be in her Adult Form. Sorry I just... PREFER that one! Adult Neptune is like... sorry to say this: MY LOVE!_**

 _Saate... Game Hajimemashou!_

* * *

 **LEANBOX OVERDRIVE**

 **Episode 1:** Meet the Candidate

Over-inflating shares means a new goddess can be formed, right? You're not wrong, but instead of a goddess being formed, a god was.

More specifically, me.

My name is Vertigo, and I am LeanBox's CPU Candidate.

First up, you might be asking what was my first meeting with sister was, right? Well it goes something like this:

* * *

 **Switching to Third-Person View, Loading...**

 **...**

 **Loading Complete.**

* * *

Vert had been playing on games for a long time and decided to take a little break and walk around her nation to see how it was prospering.

Recently, the shares on LeanBox had grown to an IMPRESSIVE rate, and Vert didn't even know why, since she hasn't been doing any quests as of recently.

Suddenly...

"Vert? Can I bother you for a moment?" A tiny voice ringed in Vert's ears.

"Hm? Histoire, what do you need?" Vert asked the Planeptunian Oracle.

"Please come with me to the sharicite, I have some great news for you!" Histoire said.

 _Hm? That's weird... Why the sharicite?_ Vert thought.

* * *

Vert has reached the sharicite and Histoire was seen flying around a person in the hallway.

This person had Blonde hair, was wearing a green T-shirt, had a collar with LeanBox's Logo, short Jeans, finger-less black gloves and black and green sneakers. He apparently was hearing music, since he had green headphones on his head.

"Ahem" Histoire cleared her throat, calling the attention of the boy, who took the headphones off and hanged them around his neck.

"Histoire... What is this?" Vert asked her.

"Well, you do know that your shares had been growing at an alarming rate, right?"

Vert was thinking about that for a while, until something clicked on her and her eyes widened.

 _Shares growing... That can only mean..._

"I guess you figured it out now, huh?" Histoire said, before flying to the boy "This boy here is your Candidate."

Vert was having two feelings: Ultra-Happy and Confused, Ultra-Happy because she would finally have a candidate, and confused because the candidate...

...was a Boy.

"Um, Histoire..." Her confused part acted first "Why is the candidate...?"

"A boy? Oh, don't be embarrassed by it Vert." Histoire started "This only happened because of the wishes of the people. In this case, the people wished for a candidate that wasn't really a girl, because they felt having a boy candidate was more unique than a girl candidate."

The boy walked to Vert, he was a little shorter to the size of Uni and Nepgear, he had blonde hair, wore a green and white jacket with a green T-shirt underneath, he had black finger-less gloves and wore a collar with LeanBox's symbol in it. He also had short jeans and black and green sneakers.

To put it simply: He looks like a male Vert.

"Uh... Hi." The boy spoke. "My name is Vertigo. I guess you're my new big sister, right?"

Vert calmed down a little after the shock of finally having a candidate, and formally greeted her brother:

"It's nice to meet you too... Onii-Chan!"

* * *

 **Reverting to Vertigo's First-Person View, Loading...**

 **...**

 **Loading Complete.**

* * *

I know, that sounds a little short, but hey, I was still a new boy there.

So, what am I doing right now you ask? Oh nothing too special.

Just one week after I was born, Vert told me we needed to have a meeting with the other CPUs and the other CPU Candidates that exist for us to meet each other. I agreed of course, I know it was just a week, but I wanted to know how Vert was doing and if she had any friends or... Erm... Romantic interests.

Now don't take this seriously, but I am really used to girls, since I've been living with big sis Vert and the Oracle Hazoaki Chika.

After some time, we arrived at Planeptune, Purple Heart's nation.

When we got in the basilicom, we saw... Well... A lot of women...

There was one with a Black and Purple hoodie, another one with a White and Purple hoodie, other with an elegant dress, other with a black dress, and two that look like twins that are with a woman with clothes for winter.

I don't know who's CPU and who's Candidate here... But I can tell who's sister of who.

"Huh?" Yeah, sure, everyone was shocked at seeing a boy with Vert, much less one that looks like a male version of her.

I sweated a little bit here, since I don't even know what was I thinking with that...

"..."

"Err, Vert? Who's the boy with you?" The third woman said. "Please don't tell me you-"

"No, Blanc, I did not do anything... 'stupid' as you'd say." Blanc, huh? I guess that's the name from the White-clothed girl.

"*ahem* Anyway..." Vert stepped behind me and presented me: "This is Vertigo. And as weird as it seems, he's my little brother and the CPU Candidate of LeanBox!"

"...What."

Yeah, no shit. Of course everyone had to be surprised, a MALE CPU? Yeah, try getting THAT into your head.

"Yes, I know, it's awkward." I started saying. "But what's the problem with that? In fact, I'm kind of feeling unique being the first male CPU of Gamindustri."

"..." Everyone was silent about what I said. What? Is there a problem with being a male CPU?

"Wow!" The Purple haired girl said. "You must be very proud of being a CPU! I'm Neptune! Nice to meet ya!" Neptune, huh? OK.

"To be honest, that speech would be something my HDD form would be very proud to say, except that you should change the 'male' to 'female'." The black-haired girl said. "I'm Noire, CPU of LaStation." Ah, so this is Black Heart, although calling her Noire would be more approachable.

These three first girls must be the CPUs, so the rest must be like me: CPU Candidates.

The first one to present to me was NepGear, Neptune's sister. I could tell she had difficulties in meeting new people, but I know that she's a nice person looking to have a lot of friends and Adventures.

The second one was Uni, Noire's sister. Err... How should I put this? I don't know what to say about her, other than she acts a little Tsundere since she kind of mumbled: "It's not like I was hoping to meet a boy or something..." Err, I can tell she also had a blush on her face, a very tiny one.

The last ones were Blanc's twins, Rom and Ram. Each one looked like the opposite of the other, Ram was the energetic and extroverted type, while Rom was the calm and nervous one.

I told them about me and my personalities, unlike some people, I don't like to keep secrets from my friends or new friends, so I told them my preferences, my likings, favorite things, and even showed them my weapon of choice which Vert had made for me: Customized Tonfas. They had a green color with white linings and also had a very sharp blade on their outer edges, the ones that are not touching my arm.

My HDD form? I still didn't show them, don't get me wrong, I want to let them know my HDD form, but not now at least, we're still meeting ourselves.

* * *

 **Loading...**

* * *

Nepgear has invited me and the other Candidates for a simple quest to see if I could fight, like, psh! Of course I can fight! Why not? I accepted immediately. Vert allowed, too.

We chose a D-Rank quest, which was to take down a row of Kupokitties that appeared on Virtua Forest. (Sound familiar? Read "Green Sister" by YuriLover567 on chapter 24)

We were already on Virtua Forest when we started talking with each other about some things, mostly about the weapons they used.

NepGear used a Light Saber to fight against the monsters, I could tell she was kind of an Gear-head with how much she talked about machines and stuff.

Uni used an Assault Rifle, and was sort of a Gun-Girl, given how much she likes guns. I believe she could be a good gunsmith.

Ram and Rom used magical staffs to attack, most of their magic was ice-based, since they came from LoWee.

I already told I use Custom Tonfas to fight, but with the Tonfas, I can also throw green Energy balls to damage the enemies or opponents in front of me.

My wish was to create a custom Tonfa for me, though. Vert has helped me by making a tonfa, but now I want to create one myself while using the sharicite from our Basilicom.

When we reached the appointed area, we saw various Kupokitties around the place. I counted 30 heads.

"Should we approach this the Hack-n-Slash way?" I murmured to the four.

"Seems so. It's the only way we're going to defeat them." Nepgear murmured back.

"Yosh!" Vertigo said, then jumped high in the air, and then punched his tonfa on the ground, dazing the Kupokitties in the area.

"Nice, Vertigo! You made them dizzy!" Nepgear said, materializing her Light Saber and grouping with Vertigo in the middle. Uni, Rom and Ram joined afterwards with their respective weapons.

(Play here: "Musou4Tune" from MDN VII)

 **(INITIALIZING FIGHTER MODE...)**

"Saate... Game Hajimemashou!" Vertigo said before dashing to the monsters with the other Candidates and attacking them. Vertigo was always throwing kicks and punches and countered the attacks at a very fast speed.

"Whoa! Vertigo is very fast!" NepGear commented while hacking the monsters.

"That's pretty awesome for a male CPU like him!" Uni said while shooting the monsters.

"That's not all I've got!" Vertigo said before making a green energy ball from his right Tonfa.

" **ENERGY BLAST!** " He then throws the Energy into the monsters, creating a Green explosion on them.

"Mada mada!" Vertigo said again " **SLASH COMBINATION!** " using the Blades on the Tonfas' edges, he slashed away at the monsters, with the two sequences of SP attacks, he defeated 10-in-a-row.

The girls went eye-wide at that.

"Why are you so surprised? We have more monsters to take down!" Vertigo warned them, snapping them out of their shock. But then...

"Huh?" Vertigo looked back and saw that now it wasn't a Kupokitty invasion, but...

"What are these flying monsters?" NepGear said.

"Flying time." Vertigo said before tapping his hand on a wrist controller on his right arm.

 **(INITIALIZING SPACE MODE...)**

Suddenly, they heard jet engine.

"What is that?" Ram asked.

"That is just something that I borrowed from a LoWee game." Vertigo said, then the source of the engine showed itself:

It was an Arwing.

"EEH!?" Ram and Rom got surprised to see something from THEIR games in the hands of a LeanBoxian.

"Hehehe! Sorry for borrowing your Arwing game..." Vertigo said, before jumping up and getting into the cockpit. "But we've got monsters to take out!"

After that, he blasted off against the monsters in his all-range mode and began shooting them down one-by-one.

The others were following him, activating their HDD forms and flying to defeat the enemies.

"This is crazy!" Uni commented. "I thought it was only Kupokitties that we should take care of!"

"Maybe I called the attention of too many monsters! Still, let's keep taking care of them!" Vertigo said while he kept shooting on the ship he had. The Arwing had the original Silver color on it, but it also had LeanBox's signature Green Color in the place of the Blue color.

Everyone kept shooting at the monsters and defeating all of them. When they finished with the monsters, Vertigo landed the Arwing together with the candidates, but then...

"Huh!?" Ram looked at a monster that was holding her staff! "Hey! Give that back! How did you get it anyway!?"

The monster was starting to want to run away, but Vertigo grabbed him, picked Ram's staff and then kicked the monster to god knows where.

"Here you go." Vertigo gives the staff to Ram.

"Thanks! You're a cool guy!"

The girls were really enjoying their new male friend, and the best part was that he was a Candidate just like them.

"So, who wants a ride back to Planeptune?" Vertigo asked.

"But the Arwing's gone." NepGear said.

"No problem!" Vertigo said before typing on his CPU Wrist watch again and suddenly another engine sound reached the Candidates' ears.

 **(INITIALIZING RACER MODE)**

"What is that, now?" NepGear said. Before a Radically modified Sedan flew over their heads with an amazing jump, scaring the girls.

"Whoa, calm down, that's just a Subaru."

"A what?" Uni said in confusion before looking at the thing that jumped over them. It was actually a Subaru Impreza WRX STi from 2004. Uni played the Gran Turismo games to know what car was that.

"Ah. I see." Uni said. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was a car from a Racing game, me and Noire know a very successful one. Although this Impreza looks nothing like the Rally cars from the game..."

"That's because it's NOT from said game." Vertigo explained. "It's from a LeanBox game called 'Forza Horizon'. They'll be launching the third one in the last month of this year or maybe the start of the next year."

"I think I played that game once..." NepGear said "It was really fun! It had a festival where people dance and sing in various stages! Although what you only did there was stay in the car and you couldn't take part in any of the shows..."

"What counts is the feeling, right?" Vertigo said to her.

"True!"

Vertigo then picked what looked like an electric remote of the car and opened its doors. "Who wants a ride to Planeptune?"

Everyone got in the car and Vertigo started it. "Let's have some fun!"

The car spun its wheels and the Candidates launched on their way to Planeptune. A convenient Dirt path opened up for Vertigo to follow that had turns, bumps, dips and everything you'd think it would be on a Rally game.

The Candidates were scared each jump Vertigo did, but after some time, they were cheering and shouting for him to keep going.

* * *

After all of what they did, their fun was over before they even started.

"I really wanted to do more things with you, Vertigo!" Nepgear commented.

"Yeah, you are a fun person to be around with... I don't really care that much, though." Uni said.

"Come on Uni! We was way past cool! Right, Rom?!"

"Yeah. Vertigo is very cool!"

I was being very glad that these girls were starting to like me. And if I ever want to hang with them, I can just visit their nations for that to happen.

 _These next years are going to be the best ones that I will ever have in this world!_ I thought.

* * *

 _Phew!_

 _Jesus Christ! Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, lots of things have been going on..._

 _Mostly regarding my work and a baby at my house, but anyway._

 _Hope you enjoy this start and again: Each Green Brother is owned by their respective creator. This one's mine._


	2. Fiery Training

_Eyy... If the original authors don't mind, I've invited their Green Brothers to interact with my Green Brother Vertigo._

 _Ladies and Gentlemen, meet Excel and Vertices! (snakebit1995 and sonic123456a)_

 _Excel: Hi people._

 _Vertices: Hello!_

 _Vertigo: So these are like me? In some way?_

 _Yes, they are. The difference is one of the is a God CPU like you, and the other is a Goddess CPU._

 _Vertigo: Wait, what?_

 _Vertices: That would be me. My HDD form is female._

 _Vertigo: AH-..._

 _Yeah. Try understanding THAT one. Anyway, let's continue this story, firstly, a slice of life chapter._

 _ **Changes -** Vertigo is now capable of controlling Green Flames, like Ash Crimson. Also, most of his attacks, SP Skills and EXE Drives are based from characters of KOF._

* * *

 **LEANBOX OVERDRIVE**

 **Episode 2:** Fiery Training

Vertigo was playing King of Fighters XIV on his XBOX ONE. He was in an online match with the Japan Team versus the Yagami Team. Vertigo was controlling Kyo while his opponent was Iori.

The person playing as the Yagami Team did not have that much experience, so Vertigo defeated Vice and Mature easily.

He already used Kyo's Climax move and defeated Iori with it, ending the fight. Afterwards he turned off his console and started thinking on another way to pass time.

 _Hmm... Ah!_ He remembered something. After the quest with the girls, he suddenly became able to control Green-colored flames, maybe because of his interaction with the girls. _I could train a little to see how much I can control these flames!_ He thought.

* * *

He went outside and ended up bumping on a girl that had a two-piece clothing and a collar on her neck that said "Tekken". That IS her name, and Vertigo did know her, since she visited the Basilicom once.

"Tekken! Just the girl I was looking for!" Vertigo said.

"Oh, Hi Vertigo! What do you need me for?" Tekken has been often a Tag partner or a Fighting Dummy because of her Masochist nature. After Tekken said that, Vertigo flicked his hand and showed Green Flames coming out of his Fingerless Gloves.

"Wow!" Tekken was marveled at the green flames that Vertigo was making from his hand.

"I want to train this new power I have, can you help me?" Vertigo said after closing his hand.

"Of course I can!"

* * *

 **Loading...**

* * *

Vertigo and Tekken got in the basilicom and headed for Vert's room.

"Nee-Sama!" Vertigo called her while knocking on the door. Vert opened the door.

"Oh, what do you need from me, Onii-chan~?"

"No need for that voice, sis." He pointed at Tekken. "Tekken's here to help me train my flames, do you know where is your Kinetic Virtual Sensor?"

"Oh, here, let me help you." Vert invited them in her room.

After some time, Vert took out her Kinetic and picked her Controller.

"Alright, I'll put you in an area that will be pretty interesting." Vert said before pressing the on button on her controller. After that, her room turned into what looks like the inside of a Box.

"Nice place, Sis." Vertigo commented.

"Anything for you, Nii-san!"

* * *

 **STARTING TRAINING MODE**

 **COMPUTING LOCATION...**

 **COMPUTING FIGHTERS...**

 **LOADING COMPLETE.**

* * *

Vertigo was positioned at the left already with his Fighting stance (Which is like Ash's stance from KOF 2003).

Tekken was positioned at the right already with her Fighting stance.

Vert is watching from the middle.

"Alright, let's start by practicing normal Special Attacks, without the use of the SP gauge."

 **Loading HP gauge...  
Loading SP gauge...  
Loading EXE gauge...**

 **(Play here: Fifth Harmony - BO$$)**

Vertigo approaches Tekken.

"Alright, time to practice my new Special Moves. Sis?"

"On it!" Vert said before taking out a digital tablet and scanning Vertigo, showcasing a list of his new moves.

"The first one is a Tackle named 'Germinal Caprice'."

"Got it." Vertigo dashed backwards to create space and then spread his arms like a V behind him while he flame-dashed into Tekken, hitting her in the process.

"Nice!"

Vert switched to another attack.

"This next one is a projectile: Ventôse."

"Got it." Vertigo was on a distance from Tekken. He then swung his arm, throwing a winged flame into Tekken.

"Nice!"

Vert switched to the third and last one.

"The next one is the last one, at least for your First level. The name is Nivôse."

"Got it." Vertigo got closer to Tekken for this attack, then lifted his left leg in an upward flaming kick. He added an extra touch by following it with an Axe Kick.

"Awesome! That was a great attack, Vertigo!" Tekken commented.

"Hehe! Thanks, Tekken!"

 **First part complete...**

 **Proceeding to Part 2...**

"Now we're going to train SP Skills." Vert instructed.

"Hey narrator! I think I might need some help here! Can you input the commands?"

Why are you asking this to me? And BTW 4th wall doesn't exist.

"This DOES feel like a fighting game, so come on! Help me train!"

Right, right, I'll help you.

"Alright, since I'm not leveled yet, what Skill do I have, Vert?"

"You have two: Thermidor and an EX version of Real Rave."

"Alright! Let's try these two!"

Insert Author inputting the command for Thermidor here and Vertigo forms a Green flame ball on his left hand.

" **Koko-ya no tame no Hondesu!** " He says before throwing the ball at Tekken "THERMIDOR!"

The ball hits Tekken and explodes, sending her backwards.

"Yahoo!"

Vertigo laughs at this. "Alright, let's go for the other."

Insert Author inputting the command for Real Rave.

" **Hora, imadesu yo!** " Vertigo said before running to Tekken and assaulting her with various kicks and punches, he then dashes behind her doing a kick downwards, after that he does a straight forward "Sorede..." and then elbows Tekken on the ground "Oshimai!"

"Awesome!" Tekken commented while holding her belly.

 **Training Complete.**

* * *

"Yatta!" Vertigo celebrated.

"That was the best training I had in my life!" Tekken said.

"Well then, I think we're done here, right?" Vert said to her brother.

"Yeah, but I'm going to the other nations so that I don't get bored. See ya later, sis!" Vertigo waved to Vert and started running to wherever he wanted.

 _*giggles* It IS great to have a Brother..._ Vert commented to herself.

* * *

 _I know. Nothing too much, but the next chapter is the start of the Fighter Arc._

 _Also, each character has a quote for when they activate their HDD or Next forms: Here they are:_

 ** _Neptune - "Anata wa watashi o totte imasen! Access!"_**

 ** _Noire - "Hard Drive Divinity, Access!"_**

 ** _Blanc - "Watashi wa anata o tsubushimasu yo! Access!"_**

 ** _Vert - "Kore wa oba jinsoku ni narimasu! Access!"_**

 ** _Nepgear - "Watashi wa jinbu no best o tsukushimasu! Access!"_**

 ** _Uni - "Watashi wa anata o uchi makashimasu! Access!"_**

 ** _Ram & Rom - "Watashitachi wa anata o Knockout suru tsumoridesu! Access!"_**

 ** _Vertigo - "O mise shimasu! Access!"_**

 ** _NEXT FORMS:_**

 ** _Purple - "Kore wa watashi no shin no chikara! NEXT FORM!"_**

 ** _Black - "Next form, Access!"_**

 ** _White - "Konkai wa... Watashi wa kore o shuryo shimasu! NEXT FORM!"_**

 ** _Green - "Notchi o, kore o mite mimashou. NEXT FORM!"_**

 _Wanna translate? Use Google Tradutor. (Pfft!)_

 _Anyway_


	3. Shocking Invite

_Theme for Fighter Arc: Rider Chips ft. Ricky - Elements_

 _ALRIGHT! HERE WE GO!_

* * *

 **Insert Intro sequence here**

* * *

 **LEANBOX OVERDRIVE**

ARC 1 - THE GAMINDUSTRI FIGHTING TOURNAMENT

 **1st Chapter: A shocking Invite**

Vertigo was doing a jog around LeanBox. He has been doing lots of things on his weeks as a new born CPU Candidate. Hanging out with the other Candidates, quests, visiting the other nations, doing his work with Vert and Chika. He has been through a lot, but is getting used to it.

While he was jogging, he stopped when he heard the following words:

"Hey! You there!"

Vert looked around for who called him and found a girl with a blonde Mohawk hair.

Another thing he noticed is that the hair sparked electricity.

"Me?" He said.

"Yeah, you! Who else is the CPU Candidate of LeanBox?" She said, making Vertigo laugh a little.

"OK, OK. So whadaya want?"

"Here" The girl gives Vertigo a card with a flower stamped on its fold. "I'm inviting you, the Candidates, the CPUs and the Makers for a once-in-a-lifetime action packed Tournament!" The girl announced.

"WHOA! A fighting tournament!?" Vertigo got surprised.

"Yeah!" The girl replied, sparking her hair. "My name is Queen! And I'll be waiting you all there!" with that, the girl ran the other way.

Vertigo looked around the card, inspecting it.

 _This looks like the KOF invite card..._ He thought.

* * *

 **Loading...**

* * *

 _Dear CPUs and CPU Candidates_

 _You are formally invited to Gamindustri's new Fighting Tournament. The Tournament's rules are as followed:_

 _3 vs 3 battle, one member is the CPU, the other is the Candidate and the last is chosen by you two._

 _On the Battle, each Round is composed by one member, if the member loses, the next round will start with the other member and it follows until all three members have been Knocked Out._

 _The Finals will be against a sole fighter, which is the main organizer: Queen._

 _Have fun and Good Luck!_

"A fighting tournament?" Vert asked in confusion.

"And in KOF style, like I'm reading here." Vertigo said.

"But, who will we choose as a partner?"

"Why not Chika? She's a decent fighter!" A reason for Vertigo to say that is because he's been trying to make Vert notice Chika on all ways, it works most of the time.

"Really?" Vert said while looking at Chika, which was holding a Double Edged spear behind her and with a smile.

"Hmm... I think this could work." After Vert said that, Chika started jumping up and down very happy.

"We should go to the other nations and see if the others want to take part in this!" Vertigo said to them, which his sisters agreed.

* * *

 **1st Team:**

 **LEANBOX TEAM  
** **Vert / Vertigo / Chika**

* * *

The LeanBox team were now traveling to LoWee to see the CPUs and Oracle if they were going to take part in the Tournament. Vertigo was pretty close to Blanc because of the Bust problem. Although he liked being around Vert, her breasts just did not make him comfortable, and Blanc clearly understood that.

"Hey Blanc!" Vertigo called her, Ram and Rom immediately perked up and ran to Vertigo, which lifted them. Ram and Rom really liked to be around Vertigo because he looked like an Older Brother for them.

"Oh, what are you guys doing here?" Blanc asked them.

"There's an invite going around the nations of a fighting Tournament. Did you get the invite?" Vert asked her, in which Blanc responded by showing her a white envelope. "I'm going with Ram and Mina, Rom said she didn't like these fighting Tournaments and was only going to watch."

"Ah, I see."

Meanwhile Vertigo was chasing Ram and Rom in a game of Tag around the Basilicom. Vert giggled at that. "They sure do look like brothers and sisters, right?"

"At least he's better than you, Thunder Tits." Blanc grinned at her.

"Blanc! Didn't I tell you NOT to call my sister that!?" Vertigo said from a distance. As much as he liked Blanc, he did not like her insults, but Blanc just giggled at that. "So Vert. What are you doing?"

"We're visiting the other nations to see if our friends want to participate in the Tournament."

"Ah. I guess I could come along." Blanc said.

"Gotcha!" Vertigo had tackled Ram right when Blanc said that.

"So... When are we leaving?"

* * *

 **2nd Team:**

 **LOWEE TEAM  
Blanc / Ram / Mina**

* * *

Both teams then traveled to LaStation. Hopefully Noire and Uni wouldn't act like the Tsunderes they know.

"And so we're asking if you're going too." Blanc and Vert already told Noire about the Tournament. Vertigo and Uni were talking to each other about their personal lives and some new moves they gained.

"Yeah. It's a good opportunity to popularize my nation. Kei had already received training and her Main weapon is the Claymore sword." Noire said.

"Ah, I see."

Meanwhile, with Vertigo and Uni...

"And so I learned some new exploding moves or something like that..." Uni was talking about some new moves she learned to do while training.

"I like the V-Slasher, though. It's a pretty cool move!" Vertigo said.

"You know some of my moves?"

"I played KOF for a reason." That got Uni to laugh a little. For some reason that Uni can't describe, whenever she's close to Vertigo, her Tsundere nature just fades away and lets her talk like any normal person to him.

"Besides, of course Neptune would accept the invite, you know how she is." Noire said to the CPUs.

"Let's go visit her at least, I mean... Maybe she doesn't have a Third member!"

* * *

 **3rd Team:**

 **LASTATION TEAM  
Uni / Noire / Kei**

* * *

"Yeah. I'm still having troubles with a Third member, hehe!" Neptune said "That, and I grew Psycho powers for some reason..."

"Psycho Powers?" Blanc was confused.

 _Asamiya Athena and Sie Kensou..._ Vertigo thought. "So, Neptune. Shall we look for a Third party member for you?"

"I appreciate the help!" Neptune said.

"Can I go, too?" Nepgear asked.

"Of course you can, Nepgear. Don't even need to ask!" Vertigo said.

"Yay!"

* * *

Histoire said so herself that she doesn't want to take part in the Tournament, so they searched for another Party Member.

Eventually, a girl showed up that were practicing some Karate moves.

"Oh!" Vertigo found her and instantly recognized the moves. _KyokugenRyu!_ "Hey! Miss!" He called her, making her stop what she was doing and look at him and the CPUs behind her. "Whoa... I am granted the honor of seeing the CPUs in front of me!"

"Well, we were asking if you wanted to join Neptune's 3-member team for a Tournament that's going to happen." Vertigo said.

"Hmm... I would, but can the CPU show me her skills first?" She asked, which was, of course, a challenge.

"Neptune?" Vertigo called her.

"OK! Firstly, what's your name, sweety?"

"Kyoko Gen." She answered.

"Alright!"

* * *

 **LOADING STAGE...**

 **COMPUTING FIGHTERS...**

 **COMPUTING AUDIENCE...**

 **LOADING HP GAUGE...  
LOADING SP GAUGE...  
LOADING EXE GAUGE...**

 **Playing "Tiger & Dragon" from KOF XIV OST**

* * *

"No Wa! Kono koto o yara semasu!"  
Kyoko

"Neptune, iku junbi ga dekite!"  
Neptune

ROUND 1

READY... **GO!**

"Let's go, Neptune!"

"You can do it!"

Kyoko already started the fight "KoouKen!", but Neptune avoided the attack and released her own "Choukyuudan!" which was a Psycho Ball, that Kyoko parried with a Jodan Uke, but couldn't evade or parry the next punches, kicks and slashes that Neptune did, making a 12-hit combo.

"Awesome Combo!" Vertigo shouted.

Kyoko got back up. "Hien Shippu Kya-!" but Neptune countered and used up a bar of her SP gauge.

" **Kokode wa, Kimasu!** " Neptune charged up a stronger Psycho Ball on her hands. "Shinryuu... CHOUKYUUDAN!" When she launched the bigger ball, it hit Kyoko and sent her backwards, making her HP gauge have only one bar now.

"Whoa! OP Alert!" Vertigo said "Author, are you even giving a chance to Kyoko?"

Her chance is coming right now!

Neptune started comboing Kyoko again, but then...

"KOHOU!"

" **C-C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER!** " Vertigo comically announced and Kyoko stated doing a great combo on Neptune.

" **KyokugenRyu Ougi!** " Kyoko said, initializing the crazy combo that was the Ryuuko Ranbu. "ORAORAORAORAORAORA!" and then she finished with a Kohou "Morata!"

"Well Author, I guess I underestimated you."

Thank you, Vertigo.

"Whoooooa... What the hell of a trip was that?" Neptune got dizzy, but got back just in time where the KoouKen was heading for her. She used the Psycho Reflector to take it back to Kyoko, who parried, but...

" **Hissatsu!** " Neptune just used TWO bars of her SP gauge and Elbowed Kyoko. "Kore wa... Anata o Shuryo Shimasu!" She charged one of her Swords and then...

"VICTORY SLASH!" Slashed across Kyoko, defeating her.

 **"NANDATO!?"**

* * *

 **Neptune WINS!**

"Anata wa tameshite mite, watashi no yo ni suru hitsuyo ga arimasu! Toriosae, shikashi odorokubeki sentoki!"

* * *

Everyone was clapping, Nepgear just outright ran to her sister and hugged her.

"Pretty amazing, Miss Purple!" Kyoko said. "I'll gladly join your team!"

"Yay! Thank you, Kyoko!" Neptune said, now the Planeptune Team is ready.

* * *

 **4th Team**

 **PLANEPTUNE TEAM  
Neptune / Kyoko Gen / Nepgear**

* * *

When Vertigo, Vert and Chika got back to their nation, they began planning on how they would organize their teams for the fights. They had a long talk, but they were able to have the Strategy set up.

All that rested now was wait for the Tournament to start.

* * *

 _If you're curious about the other teams, here they are:_

 ** _Guild Team: IF / Compa / Red  
SMD Team: Cave / 5pb / CyberConnect2  
Ultra Dimension Team: MAGES. / Plutia / Y. Falcom  
Adventure Team: Falcom / Estelle / Tiara (From Fairy Fencer F)  
Justice Team: Nisa / Gust / B-Sha  
Zero Team: Uzume / Umio / Green Dogoo  
Gold Team: C-Sha / S-Sha / K-Sha  
KOF Cameo Team: Daimon / Shen Woo / Shiranui Mai  
Smash Team: MarvelousAQL / Tekken / Kuma  
Sages Team: Rei Ryghts / Anonydeath / Arfoire  
OC Team: Axel / Takashi / Chris  
NPC Team: Asashi / Alex / Kenichi_**

 _A Warning: Axel, Takashi, Chris, Asashi, Alex and Kenichi are OCs from other authors that I wanted to Tribute here. I'm sorry if this does not please the authors of the stories._

 _Before the Tournament can start, there will be something called "EX Chapter", which is a Chapter inside the Arc that is an event that relates or not to the canon. It can happen at Canon time, or this chapter happened on another time._

 _Saate... Ikou-se!_


End file.
